


Победа и поражение

by merry20go



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry20go/pseuds/merry20go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запомни, Матой Рюко. Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. Любой ценой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победа и поражение

Арена была окутана дымом и тишиной. Сацки оглянулась и поняла, что больше не ощущает пропитавшей воздух смеси чувств – ненависти, гнева и желания отомстить. Ни спокойствия, ни страха она тоже не ощутила и изогнула тонкие губы в усмешке: обстоятельства играют ей на руку.

Дым рассеялся, открывая взгляду пустые трибуны: в финале сражения волна нечеловеческой силы, высвобожденная живыми волокнами, отбросила всех зрителей за пределы академии. Но трибуны сейчас были последним, что волновало Сацки. Окинув глазами арену, она пристально взглянула на свою соперницу. Рюко Матой.

Не спеша убирать меч в ножны, Сацки нарочито медленно подошла к Матой, во взгляде которой читалась такая неприкрытая ярость, что это показалось Сацки невероятно забавным. Пожалуй, так сильно ее еще никто не ненавидел. И это заставляло кровь закипать, ударяя в голову не хуже вина.

– Ты такая трогательная в своей беспомощности, – произнесла Сацки, глядя на Матой сверху вниз. Она вскинула меч, чтобы приставить его к горлу своей жертвы, но та неожиданно отразила атаку лезвием ножниц, выставляя его вперед и упирая в землю арены.

С самой первой минуты их знакомства Сацки поняла, что Матой ни перед чем не остановится в своем стремлении узнать правду, и даже когда ее камуй вышел из боеспособного состояния, она готова дать отпор. По крайней мере, попытаться. Но сейчас Сацки была не нужна битва.

Тем временем, Матой, опираясь на свои ножницы, смогла сесть. Очевидно, решив, что отвечать – ниже ее достоинства, она только смерила Сацки злобным взглядом. Камуй Сацки вновь принял вид платья, и она усмехнулась краем рта. 

Было видно, что Матой собирается с мыслями, чтобы что-то сказать, и Сацки ждала. Она ждала не столько каких-то действий, сколько подходящего момента. Наконец, глубоко вдохнув, Матой запальчиво крикнула: 

– Я уничтожу тебя, Кирюин Сацки! Чего бы мне это ни стоило! Я добьюсь правды, а потом… 

– Что ты будешь делать с этой правдой? – резко осадила ее Сацки. – Да, если тебе хватит сил потягаться с моими амбициями, ты узнаешь все, но я сомневаюсь в том, что это тебе как-то поможет. Твои цели слишком расплывчаты, и мои слова лишь запутают тебя. 

– Что ты можешь знать обо мне?! – Матой, кажется, взбесилась не на шутку, и Сацки с трудом подавила смешок. – Когда я узнаю правду, я смогу… 

– Что ты сможешь? Ты даже не знаешь, чего хочешь, – голос Сацки звучал холодно и спокойно, и это настолько контрастировало с ее моральным состоянием, что она одним только усилием воли могла подавить внутреннюю дрожь, пронзавшую тело подобно электрическому разряду. Она всякий раз ощущала нечто подобное во время битвы, но теперь это было чувство другого рода. Оно целиком и полностью относилось к наглой Матой, осмелившейся бросить ей вызов. 

– Главное отличие между нами состоит в том, что я всегда знаю, чего я хочу, – Сацки посмотрела на Матой так, словно желала пригвоздить ее к земле одним взглядом. – И запомни, Матой Рюко. Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. Любой ценой. 

С этими словами Сацки опустилась на корточки и схватила Матой за плечо, грубо притягивая к себе. Поймав немое удивление в ее взгляде, Сацки грубо впилась губами в ее рот, сжимая пальцы в стальной хватке. В первую секунду Матой и не думала сопротивляться: она лишь в недоумении распахнула глаза, моментально заливаясь румянцем. Когда шок прошел, она, отшатнувшись, оттолкнула Сацки. Вернее, Сацки позволила ей себя оттолкнуть, чтобы полюбоваться реакцией. 

– Ты что творишь, Кирюин? Совсем с катушек слетела? – заорала Матой, отчаянно силясь встать, но Сацки все еще крепко держала ее, прекрасно понимая, что после изматывающего боя сил для противостояния у нее не найдется. 

– Я победила, и теперь я хочу забрать свой приз, – с ухмылкой проговорила Сацки. 

– Какой еще на хрен приз? – взвилась Матой, стремясь ударить Сацки, но из-за крепкой хватки не смогла этого сделать, а лишь неловко махнула рукой. – Ты свихнулась? 

– Это ты свихнулась, когда решила сунуться в мою академию, – Сацки вновь притянула Матой к себе и склонилась к ее шее, нащупывая губами бьющуюся вену. Вкус солоноватой от пота кожи казался одурманивающим, а Матой, видимо, недоумевала настолько, что не стала ничего отвечать. Сацки же хотелось думать, что она просто не смогла пошевелить языком. 

Сацки отпустила свой меч, позволяя ему с мягким стуком упасть на землю арены, и ее правая рука освободилась. Она смогла проникнуть ею под свободно болтающуюся блузку Матой, положить ладонь на ее грудь и слегка сжать пальцы. Та вздрогнула, краснея до самых корней волос, и Сацки негромко хмыкнула, облизнув губы: смущение Матой только подливало масла в огонь, заставляя хотеть ее еще сильнее. 

Одним быстрым движением расстегнув подтяжки, Сацки потянула юбку Матой вниз, закрывая ее рот новым поцелуем и оставляя ей возможность только возмущенно мычать, пытаясь освободиться. Сейчас Сацки была сильнее, и это ощущение практически неограниченной власти сводило ее с ума. Казалось, что она успела привыкнуть к нему за долгое время, но здесь, с Матой, это ощущалось особенно остро, разливая приятное тепло внизу живота. Все еще желая сопротивляться, Матой выпустила из пальцев ножницы и попыталась толкнуть Сацки в плечо, но Сацки того и добивалась. Она все это время с нетерпением ждала, когда Матой уже наконец перестанет хвататься за свое оружие, крепко сжала ее плечи и повалила на землю, усаживаясь на худых бедрах. Полуспущенную юбку она стянула к коленям и склонилась к лицу Матой. 

Теперь сложно было сказать, что выражал ее взгляд: ярость причудливо перемешивалась с массой других чувств, часть из которых, вероятно, Матой вовсе не хотелось испытывать. Это оказалось куда более возбуждающим фактором, чем все, что случилось раньше, и Сацки снова впилась в шею Матой, прикусывая кожу и оставляя ярко-красное пятно на месте поцелуя. Мысль о том, что назавтра ей придется тщательно скрывать последствия, настолько же позабавила Сацки, насколько распалила, заставив начисто забыться, и она без тени всякого смущения дернула наверх блузку Матой вместе с лифчиком. Краснеть дальше было уже некуда, но по части пылающих щек с Матой мало кто мог сравниться, а Сацки решительно хотелось большего. Она была словно пьяна своей победой, физической и моральной, и ей хотелось заставить Матой не просто смущаться, но всем своим видом показать, что ей нравится все происходящее. Подобное унижение доставляло Сацки невыносимое удовольствие, от которого она кусала губы, чтобы хоть как-то отрезвить себя. 

Не прекращая яростно целовать Матой в шею, Сацки положила ладони на ее обнаженную грудь и сжала соски, ощущая, как они твердеют под пальцами. Стоило слегка оттянуть их, как Матой, ощутимо сдерживаясь, тихо застонала, до безумия смущаясь своего внешнего вида и своей реакции. Тяжело дыша, Сацки сдавила грудь сильнее, заставляя Матой застонать снова, и тут же поняла, что за последние несколько минут ей стало жарко. Оторвавшись от ласк и поцелуев, она выпрямилась и принялась поспешно стягивать с себя камуй, который лип к горячей коже. Когда ей все же удалось раздеться, она расстегнула лифчик и бросила его на землю, не без удовольствия отметив, как Матой глядит на ее обнаженное тело из-под полуприкрытых век. 

Наклонившись, Сацки прислонилась грудью к плоскому животу Матой и легко коснулась губами ее соска, вместе с этим коленом отодвинув ее ногу в сторону. Сацки провела рукой по белью Матой, заметила, что оно насквозь промокло, и чуть двинула пальцем вперед, заставив ее тихо вскрикнуть и нетерпеливо заерзать. Резко сдернув с Матой трусы в голубую полоску, Сацки облизнула свой палец и ввела его в нее, отчего едва сошедший румянец снова заиграл на ее щеках. Матой задрожала, и Сацки с огромным усилием сдерживаясь, принялась перемещать палец медленно, не желая испортить удовольствие, в первую очередь, себе. Наткнувшись на преграду, она задела ее ногтем, и Матой резко дернулась, на секунду поморщившись, а потом неожиданно подалась навстречу пальцу Сацки и с какой-то нерешительностью и привычным уже смущением изогнула спину в пояснице. Надавив пальцем сильнее, Сацки услышала ее полный мучительного наслаждения стон и двинула бедрами в такт движениям пальца, скользя влажным бельем по ноге Матой. Введя в нее второй палец, Сацки вцепилась свободной рукой в ее грудь, лихорадочно крутя сосок между пальцами и застонала, откидывая голову назад и ощущая, как длинные волосы липнут к вспотевшей спине. А одного представления о том, как они сейчас выглядят со стороны, хватало для того, чтобы вязкое горячее напряжение в самом низу живота становилось нестерпимым, и Сацки в запале стала двигаться еще быстрее, вжимаясь в бедро Матой со всей силой. 

Она больше практически не следила за движениями своих пальцев внутри Матой, но та подавалась навстречу все решительнее, царапала пальцами землю, отчаянно пытаясь за нее зацепиться, и своими стонами разрывала уши Сацки, заставляя кровь биться в голове оглушительно, а тело – дрожать от предвкушения бурной разрядки. 

Когда Сацки почувствовала, как Матой сжалась вокруг ее пальцев, ее собственное напряжение в один миг спало, и она резко и со стоном выдохнула, рывком вынимая влажные и липкие пальцы и опираясь ладонью на землю. Несколько секунд все плыло перед глазами, а очертания Матой, у которой на теле капельки пота блестели на солнце, казались размытыми. Глубоко дыша, Сацки постепенно приходила в себя. 

Помотав головой, она сумела поднять с земли свою одежду и встать, на ходу надевая лифчик. Надеть камуй обратно оказалось куда проще, чем снять – он буквально впился в тело Сацки, и она, поправив волосы и оглядев себя, с удивлением обнаружила, что выглядит так, будто ничего и не происходило, и только едва покрасневшие от напряжения и удовольствия щеки могли ее выдать. Сацки наклонилась, взяла в руку меч и посмотрела на поверженную Матой через плечо, искренне наслаждаясь ее видом. Сейчас она казалась еще более беспомощной, а потому еще более привлекательной. 

– Я победила, но наша битва еще не окончена, Матой Рюко, – отчетливо проговорила Сацки, крепко сжав меч в кулаке, отвернулась и пошла прочь с арены. Она была уверена, что Матой прибежит к ней первой, чтобы взять реванш.


End file.
